


Best Qualities

by supermagpie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/pseuds/supermagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Mako watch their fellow Shatterdome crew during a basketball game.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt at the PacRim Kink Meme on LJ which asked for 'pervy trollish Sasha and shy Mako' oggling all the hot boys in the Shatterdome.<br/>Two bite size 'chapters' resulted. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mako tries to decipher the look on Sasha's face as she sips her tea.

It is a frequent game on a morning in the hangar, Sasha working at a strong coffee and Mako at clear green tea, watching their crews work in companionable quiet and the younger woman wondering what the elder is thinking. Despite this regular time together language barriers, age difference and a lack of intersection in their work has led to them speaking little. The Cherno right pilot is a mystery to Mako in most ways, and her serious and frequently unreadable expressions have become a curiosity. 

Today there is a slightly faraway look on in her face, a distracted sort of knit to her brow, but Mako cannot put a finger yet on her mood. It does not quite click with her until Sasha tilts her head aside and makes a little humming noise, her lips curling just a bit more, one brow raising subtly in appreciation. 

That is the key to the code. She is not simply staring but OGGLING Mako realizes, suddenly, and when she follows Sasha's gaze to find Stacker Pentecost, bent over a bin of equipment, squarely in the Russian's crosshairs... well Mako chokes a little on her tea.

Sasha's eyes dart over at the sound, her smile curving up even more as she realizes what's transpired across the table.

"Don't worry, I only look. No touching." She teases, wiggling the finger that bears her wedding ring and cracking a full grin when Mako blushes even more. At once she's gone from unreadable to welcoming. 

"Should I pick a younger one maybe?" Sasha asks, nodding toward the crew workers and pilots - most more Mako's age - playing basketball. Between the Wei Tang's intuitively united front on one side and Aleksis who can dunk a basket flat footed on the other the teams are a fairly even match.

"Not younger necessarily." Mako says finally, eyes following the action as Raleigh and Cheung skirmish over the ball. "Just... not Sensei."

"Which one do you like?" Sasha leans across the table now, face alight with genuine curiosity, her coffee set aside. Mako has the queer feeling she is being interrogated, though in a very nice way.

"I don't really feel that way about any-"

"No no, no feelings." The Russian interrupts with a wave of her hand. “I ask who you like to WATCH. You can hate a person and still want to do filthy things to their body. Leave feeling out of it, da?"

Mako turns even more pink, but her eyes dart across the room again almost guiltily at Sasha’s words, lingering a second too long on a particular set of shoulders.

“He’s a brat.” Sasha comments with a raised brow, catching where her gaze falls, and Mako winces.

“Like you said, you can hate a person, but.. “ she runs a hand down her face, genuinely rather mortified. “I can’t help it. It’s the accent.” 

Sasha chuckles, before nodding towards the side of the taped out court, where Dr. Geiszler sits having been roped into keeping score. “That is what I like about that one.”

Mako’s can’t help but turn her head and she finds herself joining Sasha in a raking gaze. She has not really allowed herself to look at Newton Geiszler in a non-professional manner before and though she doesn’t share Sasha’s fixation to his accent she does have to admit there’s something ….adorable about him. The high energy of his bouncing foot and darting gaze, the breathy laugh and sunny smile that come with his surprise as the game unfolds. Some little part of her just wants to give him an enormous hug...

“He’s... cute.” she admits, hands squeezing around her cup unconsciously. 

“You could just wish to snuggle him, hmm?” Sasha elaborates, tone a little dreamy, chin propped in her fist. “Smooth his hair and pull his face into your chest...”

Mako coughs a little at that. “Well - uh - “ The thought flustered her but it had it's appeal. Maybe if she’d had a bit more chest...

“What are we discussing?” Aleksis’s warm rumble takes both women by surprise, but Sasha grins a little as if having been snuck up on amuses her and turns to face him, ready with an answer despite Mako’s fluster.  
“We are looking at the handsome boys and picking favourites.” she says honestly, as he settles down on the chair next to hers, sucking a few mouthfuls from his water bottle. Sasha plucks the towel from his shoulder and mops his face and neck affectionately before dropping a quick kiss on his bearded cheek. 

“You should pick one too. Which one do you like?” she nods at the crew still playing.

Aleksis answers quickly and with an easy shrug. “Becket. He has best qualities.”

“He does?” Mako asks before Sasha can. 

“Look at him!” Aleksis waves a hand toward Raleigh, who is leaping into the air to swipe the ball away from a basket. “Athletic, good hair, happy nice sort of person. Like beautiful golden retriever, but handsome man instead. How is this not best qualities?”

Mako opens her mouth but closes it again, realizing she has nothing to offer in rebuttal, and Sasha just laughs, reaching up to ruffle her husband’s hair affectionately.

“Loyal like a dog and good looking? Yes, that always is a good mix.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Wei Triplets because reasons.

Next time there's no basketball, instead the Wei Tang triplets doing push-ups and synchronized stance exercises on the court. It is a regular ritual though usually done earlier in the day, well before others are awake.

Mako is considering getting up earlier next week...

This time she has started on admiring them well before Sasha arrives with her coffee mug, though Mako being still more shy is glancing more than properly staring.

Her Russian friend looks a little worse for wear as she drops into her seat this morning but offers only a sly grin as explanation so Mako does not press for details. 

"Late for them to be practicing da?" Sasha asks, lifting her chin toward the triplets as she takes a drink from her mug. Mako nods into her teacup, turning her head a little more to take in the view. Sasha's unashamed open stare has a way of making her bolder.

"They must have been up late or something." she muses. 

The brothers rise and fall from the floor in smooth unison, backs and legs taut in plank formation, pushing up double-handed, then single, then a hard shove up with a clap between each drop. They come up to exactly the same height and drop to the same nose-to-floor low, muscles bunching and flexing in a hypnotic sort of rhythm. 

Sasha hums low in her throat and smiles into the rim of her cup.

“You can only wonder what they were doing to keep them up.”

“Isn’t your bunk across the hall?” Mako quips. “Maybe it was you and Aleksis.”

Sasha starts a little in surprise at first, but laughs aloud anyway. 

“If they’d let us? We’d keep them up all night.”


End file.
